No Recuerdo
by huddyy
Summary: Lisa Cuddy, tiene un accidente en carretera...que va pasar?, solo lee
1. Chapter 1

Basado Temporada 5- Rachel solo tiene 2 meses de vida y House no tiene problemas con el Vicodin…..

No Recuerdo

Una noche de intensa Lluvia y fuertes vientos, la decana del iba conduciendo por la carreta después de una larga reunión con donante que resulto ser un dolor de cabeza….lisa solo quería llegar a casa y acurrucarse a su amada hija….La lluvia comenzó a aumentar y el piso se ponía cada más refalosó y cuando iba por una curva cerrada Lisa no vio un gran camión de carga que la derribo por la calzada dejando al auto tirado en un barranco….lo último que vio lisa fueron las luces del camión….

House estaba a punto de dejar el hospital cuando es detenido por uno de sus patitos…..-house, los exámenes salieron negativos, dice trece…- yyyy que se supone que hay que hacer lesbianita, responde house…- eso afirma que no es lupus, entonces que hacemos, dice nuevamente trece…..house comienza a jugar con su bastón y responde…...- primero que todo alabarme porque soy un genio y ustedes unos idiotas….house no pudo continuar su lindo discurso, debido a que se percato que Cameron venia corriendo con una camilla, la cual traía a cuddy inconsciente…..

-Que le paso? Consulta House…lisa estaba empapada y su cabeza estaba llena de sangre….- tuvo un accidente en la carretera nueve, dice cameron…house solo se queda mirando impactado de lo que ve….lisa cuddy, entre la vida y muerte, nunca pensó en volver a ver algo así nuevamente…..

Ingresaron a lisa al quirófano de urgencias y house decidió entrar en l operación de su jefa…- house que demonios haces acá, dice cameron….- tranquila barbie solo vengo a ver que mi jefa este sana y salva, porque aprender a manipular a otro idiota me da mucha lata…..house en verdad sabia porque estaba ahí, pero nunca lo admitiría, cameron solo sonrió y Chase comenzó la intervención….- va entrar en paro grita chase…..house los empuja a todos y él mismo comienza ser la reanimación…- vamos lisa, no me hagas esto, ahora no por favor….vamos lisa tienes una hija ahora… prometiste que nunca más harías esto…..con eso lisa volvió a tener pulso….- bien idiotas prosigan y con eso house sale del pabellón ….en eso aparece wilson muy exaltado….- ya llame a su niñera y le explique todo dice james….house solo asiente con la cabeza…..- deberíamos llamar a su mamá no crees, dice el nefrólogo….- no! Responde house…- créeme Jimmy a su mamá es la última persona que ella necesita ahora…..wilson levanta los brazos y dice – bueno tú la conoces más y con eso deja solo a house pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido…..

Cameron sale de pabellón y busca la mirada de house…..- esta estable, solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte lo más probable que no recuerde el accidente, mañana le haremos una tomografía…. Después de dar esa última información cameron se aleja y house nuevamente queda solo…..

Al otro día, cuddy aún no despertaba y house se fue a tender su caso, necesitaba distraerse un rato….mientras tanto en el cuarto de cuddy se encontraba cameron leyendo una revista a la espera que su jefa despertara…..- aún no despierta? Consulta Chase….- no, aun no da señales de nada…..- tranquila Alison hicimos un buen trabajo dice chase y besa la coronilla de su novia…

En eso, lisa comienza a despertar….Cameron se para rápidamente de su silla y comienza revisarle la vista a cuddy….- cuddy, como te sientes dice la joven doctora….-como el demonio, donde estoy? Y que paso?...dice cuddy….-tranquila tuviste un accidente, todo va estar bien…..-no recuerdo nada del accidente dice lisa…..cameron sabia que esto era una probabilidad, qué es lo último que recuerdas?...- lo último que recuerdo es que con Greg íbamos a ir ver una casa nueva…- cameron comienza preocuparse….qué Greg? …- mi novio, greg house …..A cameron se le cayó la cara no lo podía creer, ella sospechaba de que house y cuddy tuvieron sexo más de una vez, pero que fueron novios oooo! Eso si era una bomba …..Justo en ese instante ingresa house el cuarto de la decana….mi amor ven, no sé que me paso dice lisa a house…..greg mira todos como pidiendo una explicación y lisa se le abalanza encima…..mi amor, no me acuerdo de nada…que fue lo que paso?…..house comienza a sobrarle la espalda…..cameron impactada por lo que ve dice….ella no recuerda nada…. Lisa, dime qué año es, le dice house….- 1992, amor que pasa, ya tengo miedo….nada cariño dice house…estarás bien….chase esta más que impactado y cameron solo dice….le haremos una tomografía…..

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

House ingresa a su oficina y detrás de él va cameron y chase, quienes tienen que hablar del caso de cuddy….-house por qué cuddy piensa que ustedes son novios? Consulta la doctora…..-será porque fuimos novios hace 18 años atrás, yo sabía que aún no me olvida, respondió irónico el nefrólogo …..De verdad?...cuestiona chase….-si idiota….. Ahora que hacemos, pregunta cameron ….- bueno dice house , primero que todo hay que decirle que han pasados los años y decirles la verdad….nooooo! estás loco house, eso sería un impacto muy grande, dice cameron….. y que se supone que haga yo? Grita alterado house….bueno dile que han pasado los años y que aún eres su amor, responde chase con tono cursy ….. cállate cangurito….

Una hora después lisa dormía en su cuarto y mientras tanto en la oficina de wilson los patitos y house se ponían de acuerdo en que hacer con cuddy….como resolución decidieron decirle a lisa que aún era pareja de house y que habían adoptado entre los dos a rachel, con el fin de no crearle un shock tan grande y prevenir una crisis nerviosa y un posible coma, la idea era que con el tiempo le fueran diciendo la verdad de su vida amorosa.

Al terminar la reunión house fue a ver a lisa, dentro de él no le molestaba en los mas mínimo fingir que se amaban locamente de nuevo, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, lo único que le complicaba eran ya sus sentimientos por ella, esto solo iba aumentar lo que ya estaba en su corazón, pero por su lisa estaba dispuesto a todo….al ingresar al cuarto vio que lisa comenzaba a despertar….hola, como te sientes? Consulta Greg….ella solo sonríe y le dice bien amor, acércate…..house se sienta en la cama y cuddy se comienza a cercarse para besarlo….que haces? Pregunta house un poco nervioso…trato de besarte no es obvio dice la decana, house se deja besar por lisa…fueron los segundos más agradables que había tenido en 18 años. Sus labios eran tan suaves como antes y seguía besando como las diosas…al terminar el beso house innatamente comienza a acariciarle su cara muy despacio, ella solo sonreía…creo que quieres saber en qué año estamos y que ha sido de nuestras vida, dice house, ella solo asiente con la cabeza….bien dice house…estamos en el año 2008, eres decana de medicina de este hospital, tiene una hermosa casa y…..y que más pregunta lisa ya con un poco de preocupación…tenemos una linda niña de dos meses….lisa queda con la abierta tiene una hija ….como se llama? Consulta ella….rachel y es adoptada, dice Greg ….lisa no puede creer lo que oye….y comienza a tiritar….lisa tranquila tú la amas, cuando la veas te vas a dar cuenta…..mi amor, nosotros deberíamos tener un hijo adolecente, dice entre llanto ella….lisa cariño cálmate, esto no te hace bien…dime que paso con mi bebe por el amor de dios, eso ya lo grita lisa…lisy tuviste un aborto involuntario cuando tenias tres meses de embarazo y ya de eso han pasado 18 años….lisa se abalanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar….

Cuando lisa ya estaba más tranquila, por fin se atrevió a preguntar algo que le llamo la atención cuando se despertó…Greg que paso con tu pierna? ….tuve un derrame muscular hace un años atrás, a veces siento mucho dolor, pero lo manejo con vicodin dice el muy honesto….se vuelven abrazar y ella le susurra….gracias tesoro por haber cumplido tu promesa y nunca haberme dejado, siento que te amo más que hace 18 años atrás ….house con esas palabras se sintió muy mal porque se acordó que no cumplió su promesa…..

Una hora después ingresa Wilson al cuarto de lisa con una pequeña bebe en brazos…- miren quien vino a saludar a mamá dice james….gracias dice lisa y toma a la pequeña en sus brazos y de manera única comienza a sentir mucho amor por su hija, house tenía razón como siempre pensó ella….Lisa, el es el doctor wilson un amigo nuestro dice house….gracias por traerme a mi hija doctor wilson….-por favor llámame james no hay problema.

Durante la noche house se quedo con lisa para acompañarla y a rachel se la llevaron a la niñera…tengo que admitir doctor house que con unos años más se ve bastante sexy dice cuddy….house solo sonríe y responde tu tampoco estas nada mal amor…


	3. Chapter 3

Capi cortito, el otro será más largo ¡ saludos.

Capitulo 3

Lisa ya se encontraba en su hogar con su hija y su supuesto novio, house se había preocupado de cada detalle, llevo su ropa y libros a la casa de cuddy. La decana solo había estado unos días internada y ella aún no sospechaba de nada….Greg, sabes donde guardo mi álbum de fotos….primer problema para house no sabía dónde estaban las fotos y tampoco podía verlas porque en ninguna salía él….mmmm….lisa eso está en la casa de tu mamá las dejaste allá hace un tiempo….para cuddy fue raro saber eso, pero tampoco le dio más vueltas al tema.

Al llegar la noche house tenía que pasar para el mismo la prueba de fuego, hace más de 18 años que no compartía su cama con ella, el sabia que la tentación era grande…..nos vas acostarte pregunta lisa a Greg….si ya voy respondió el nefrólogo….ya en la cama, lisa se acurruco a house y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello…que haces pregunta house….lisa pone mala cara y dice quiero hacer el amor con mi novio que tiene eso de malo….nada lisa, solo que aún estas muy débil….lisa lo mira muy seria y se da media vuelta y se acomoda a dormir…..house se acurruca detrás de ella y le empieza a decir que la ama en el odio….para sus adentros house se moría por estar con cuddy, peor no quería aprovecharse de la situación ….al final ambos se quedaron dormidos sin volver hablar.

A la mañana siguiente house se despertó y no vio a lisa en la cama, se levanto y la empezó a buscar por la casa…..house escucho que lisa cantaba una canción de bebé y al tiro supo que estaba con rachel….desde la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña house observaba a lisa como le cantaba a la bebe en sus brazos….house se acerca a las cuddy y abraza lisa por la espalda….buenos días dice la decana con un tono aún de dolor por lo de anoche….no quiero que sigas así de molesta, sabes que es por tu bien, responde house….lisa deja a niña en su cuna y se da vuelta hacia su supuesto novio….lo siento, es que solo tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo y sentirte de nuevo en mi dice cuddy….house la mira a los ojos y sabe que no va a poder aguantar mucho más sin tener sexo con ella…vamos a estar bien lisi responde el nefrólogo.

House unas horas después llega al hospital y se encuentra con wilson en el asensor….como va todo con cuddy consulta el oncólogo…no se…..no creo que pueda fingir mucho más dice house….por qué? Que paso?...ella quiere hacer el amor…..y tú no quieres? Pregunta wilson con duda…jimy por dios, esa mujer perdió la memoria como se te ocurre que me voy aprovechar de la situación…..wilson levanta los brazos y dice wooooo! Esto lo haces porque ella te importa y no quieres defraudarla cuando recuerde…..cállate wilson dice house…cuando se bajan del ascensor wilson le dice house….no me gustaría estar en tu lugar y con eso se va…


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy se levanto en la mañana con un gran dolor de cabeza, fue a buscar una taza de té y aprovecho de hacer el desayuno para Rachel…..house aún dormía plácidamente en su cuarto ….lisa llevo la leche a su niña y la dejo viendo dibujos animados…..volvió a la cocina y comenzó a tomar su té, de repente sintió dos manos grandes en sus caderas, se dio vuelta y no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara….que te pasa cariño? Consulta House….Greg, me siento extraña sin hacerte el amor, siento que algo me ocultas, no sé porque no quieres estar conmigo, lisa comenzaba a llorar …..house la tomo de la cintura y mirandola a los ojos le dijo…..lisa es por tu bien, cariño yo cambie mucho con los años y quiero que te acostumbre a mi nueva personalidad…..lisa lo quedo mirando y le respondió…..mi amor, solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí…..house ya no aguanto más y la tomo más fuerte y la subió en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a besarla y sacarle muy suave su piyama y a besarle su cuello…lisa sentía en la nubes, se sentía tan llena y amada por su novio de toda la vida….por el lado de house se sentía como hace 18 años atrás, él pensó que nunca viviría algo tan placentero de nuevo….lisa baja rápidamente el bóxer de greg y siente suavemente como la penetra y cada vez se sentía un poco mas fuerte…..no se dio ni cuenta cuando llego al orgasmo y el climax final ….te amo dijo lisa…..y house solo la abrazo…..

House cuando estaba en la ducha no podía dejar pensar en cuddy….maldición dijo para si mismo…..aún sigo completamente enamorado de esa bruja….house pensaba como iba reaccionar lisa cuando recordara….será que lo perdona o simplemente lo odiará….house olvido esos recuerdos cuando empezó a sentir que amaba a esta mujer más que antes…..

Lisa fue al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaba para la casa y dejo a Rachel con su niñera….cuando iba por los pasillos muy tranquila sintió que alguien la toma por el brazo, ella se da vuelta y queda mirando a un sujeto que ella nunca antes había visto, pero sin embargo recordó que perdió la memoria…..lisa preciosa como estas? ….perdón quien eres, dijo la decana un poco confundida….que pasa muñeca soy yo Jerry, lo pasamos tan bien juntos, deberíamos repetir nuestra cita y ahora puedes llevar a tu bebé, tu hermana me conto de tu niña dijo Jerry…..lisa no entendía nada este hombre se refería haber tenido algo con ella hace un poco tiempo atrás …pero como ella esta de novia con greg, siempre han estado juntos, no entendía que demonios pasaba….disculpa tuve un accidente y no recuerdo nada, pero te digo al tiro que tengo novio hace años y es imposible algo entre tú y yo…con eso lisa se va a su auto corriendo muy confundida, como puede haber tenido una cita con otro hombre si era novia de house, si eran una familia si se amaban tanto, en qué clase de mujer se convirtió..lisa comenzó a llorar sin saber que hacer…..

Cuddy llego al hospital en busca de explicaciones a lo que le había pasado hoy….llego hasta el despacho de house y lo vio jugando con una pelota muy concentrado …..house la quedo mirando y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa…pero greg se dio cuenta de su cara, entre miedo y pena…..house se acerca a ella a paso lento….ella se tira a sus brazo y comienza a llorar como loca….house le empezó a ser cariño en su pelo y trataba de calmarla…..lisa, que paso? ….en que clase de mujer me convertí, dime….dijo lisa muy molesta…..-no sé de que hablas, dime lisa que pasa….cuddy comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado en el supermercado …..house sintió un celos enormes al saber que su amor había tenido otra citas….house la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a su sillón y la recostó junto con él y ahí empezó a decirle…..lisa, lo único que sé es que te amo con locura y que cuando recuerdes todos, espero que seas capaz de perdonarme, los dos cometimos errores, pero quiero que sepas que nunca me fuiste infiel y yo tampoco a ti, créeme por favor …lisa se acurruco más a su novio y se sintió muy segura, pero aún seguía llena de dudas, pero prefirió aprovechar de estar disfrutando de los brazos de su amado…..por el ventanal de la oficina wilson vio todo lo ocurrido y comenzó a lamentar este plan, ya que dio cuenta que ambos nunca dejaron de amarse y que el más dañado podría ser su amigo cuando lisa recuerde….

isa se despertó muy alterada, su ojos llorosos, no comprendía ese sueño tan cruel que tuvo, no entendía a lo que estaba jugando su mente….miro a house dormir plácidamente y ella fue por un vaso de agua, se sentó en living a pensar en su sueño….el solo recordar que house le había dicho que sería una pésima madre, la hacía llorar y no entender que pasaba….y si no fue un sueño?...no ella no podía creer que eso fuese verdad, su amado Greg nunca le diría eso…pero por otro lado, los sueños recordatorios son constantes en las personas con pérdida de memoria…ya no sabía que pensar…En la mañana, house se ducho y fue a vestir a rachel, mientras lisa preparaba la comida….house se acerco a la pequeña y comenzó cambiarle y hablarle sobre como su caso lo tenía un poco mareado, la bebe solo miraba y hacia unas pequeñas sonrisas…house la queda mirando y le dice….no sé cómo pude no quererte desde un principio…- que fue lo que acabas de decir, dice lisa un poco extrañada y dolida, esa relevación fue como un balde de agua fría…..**  
><strong>Yo te puedo explicar lisa, decía house un poco nervioso…..cuddy tomo a la niña en su brazos y le dijo…..no quiero saber nada, necesito salir…..por dios cuddy, deja el drama, ni si quiera sabes a lo que me refiero dijo un molesto house…..me llamaste cuddy? De cuando me llamas cuddy….dios lisa, necesito explicarte…..no quiero saber nada sobre ese tema, no quiero saber si algún dia no quisiste a nuestra familia grito cuddy…rachel empezó a llorar y lisa la mesia suavemente….sabes que lisa, me canse de esto, me aburrí de tener que no ser yo, solo por el hecho de que no recuerdas una mierda de nuestra vida….yo no tengo la culpa de esto hijo de puta grito cuddy…..house salió molesto de la casa y se fue en su moto a toda velocidad….lisa quedo llorando y rogando que su memoria vuelva pronto…..La noche llego y house aún no daba señales de vida….lisa tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, rachel ya estaba dormida en su cunita ….house por su lado estaba entrando a la casa de lisa, dispuesto a decirle la verdad, ya no podía seguir así el daño era muy grande….cuando ingresa a la casa, ve de inmediato a lisa…se quedan mirando fijamente hasta que lisa se lanza a su brazos y comienza a besarlo por el cuello….mi amor, perdóname, no me interesa que paso antes, solo sé que ahora te amo como nunca, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, no quiero saber nada del pasado, solo sé que te amo cariño, decía lisa mientras lo besaba….house la tomo por la cintura y se aferro a su lisa…yo también te amo lisa…con eso se fueron a su cuarto a estar el uno con el otro sin importar nada más…..se amaban desde siempre y eso importaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa aún no recordaba lo que había ocurrido en su vida, pero se sentía tan feliz en estos momentosque prefirio recordar sola y no investigar nada, solo quería seguir con Greg...sea cual su razón de no contarle la verdad significa algo para ellos y solo esperaba que fuera por un bien común...Cundo house llega en la noche a casa, se encontró con todo oscuro y muy silencioso, camino con cuidado por el pasillo de la casa de cuddy hasta que llego a su cuarto, al principio no la vio y la busco en el baño y tampoco estaba, comenzó a preocuparse y fue hasta la pieza de rache donde tampoco estaba...sale al patio trasero y ahí la ve sola y sentada bajo un árbol...

Hola dice house...ella lo mira y lentamente se levanta, y comienza a caminar a hacia su dirección..cuando estaba a solo unos pasos ella queda quieta...house juraba que ella ya había recordado todo y que ahora vendría su muerte, pero repentinamente lisa se lanza sobre sus brazos y le da un beso que fue muy apasionado al principio pero disminuyo de a poco...qué pasa? consulta lisa cuando se da cuenta de que él no le corresponde como esperaba...yo, solo estoy un poco trastornado, no sabía donde estabas y me preocupe, estas segura que no pasa nada? pregunta greg...sí estoy segura y será mejor que entremos porque ya me dio frío...ingresaron de la mano a la casa y se fueron directo al cuarto...donde esta rachel? consulta house...está en casa de mi mamá responde lisa...y porqué? ...quería tiempo para nosotros y no quiero interrupciones y en ese momento lo tira a la cama y comienza a sacarse su ropa encima de e´l...house se sentía en el paraíso  
>después de desvestirse ella, comenzó sacarle la camisa a su novio muy lento y rosaba su cuerpo caliente por los pectorales de house haciendo gemir, al terminar su trabajo empezó a besar el cuerpo de greg muy delicadamente...ella nunca perdía la elegancia, después de un buen oral house toma las riendas de la situación haciendo gritar su nombre como loca...al termianr su noche de pasión ella se acurruca a él y quedan profundamente dormido, aunque greg sospecha que algo le pasa pero prefiere no hostigarla...<p>

A la mañana siguiente lisa despierta a su querido house con desayuno a la cama...valla debo darte más noche de sexo caliente al parecer dice house con una sonrisa en su rostro...eres tan romantico querido dice lisa y vuelve acostarse en la cama de ambos...estaba pensando que quiero ir de viaje...house la mira con cara de extraño...donde se supone que quieres ir? pregunta él...mmmm ya tengo dos pasajes comprados para mañana, nos vamos al caribe...que? dice house, como no me preguntates...estas molesto? dice lisa algo enojada...no, lisa no estoy enojado, solo que yo tengo el trabajo y tu accidente no se si es buena idea...cariño esto nos va hacer bien, vamos porfi... está bien, pero debes usar mini bikini todos los días.. lisa se pone a reír y solo asiente con l cabeza...

como que se van de viaje mañana? estas loco dice un furioso wilson...

ella ya compro los pasajes, que debo hacer según tú...decirle ao cuddy no puedo ir contigo proque en verdad no somos pareja ...no seas idiota wilson, esto fue tú idea así que ahora solo coopera y cuida a rachel...

por dios house, esto la va empeorar así menos va recordar, el salir de su lugar no ayuda en nada tu lo sabes, eres doctor ...

esa es una tonta probabilidad y lisa quiere viajar porque esta agotada y yo voy de acompañante gracias a tu inteligente idea...

esto me preocuopa, así como van las cosas creo que nunca se recuperara...dice wilsonj

a lo mejor eso lo mejor para todos, responde house y con eso sale del despacho de su amigo...

Al llegar a su hotel lisa fue directamente a tomar un baño, ya que el calor en Cancún era terrible, mientras tanto house se puso a ver televisión y comer dulces que estaban de regalo en su cuarto. el viaje transcurrió sin mayores problemas, house durmió con un bebé mientras que cuddy fue leyendo un libro.

Mientras Lisa se jabonaba, comenzó a tener de nuevo dolores de cabeza, cerro los ojos y trato que el calor de agua le quitara el malestar, sin embargo empezó a empeorar y tuvo nuevas visiones de ella house y ela en un avión, donde el se fue en primera clase y la dejo sola a ella en clase turista y después otra imagen de golpe ella enferma y house a punto de besarla.. la visión se detuvo al igual que el dolor...ella no comprendía nada, a veces pensaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas...salió del baño un poco callada y house lo noto de inmediato.

- hey lisa, te paso algo?  
>- no, esta todo bien<br>- eres una mentirosa de lo peor, dime que paso  
>- lisa mira con dudad, pero ya estaba cansada de tener tantas preguntas, así que decidió decirle, tuve unas visiones de nosotros dos en un avión, yo me enferme y tu me cagaste con el pasaje, por que me hiciste eso? reprocho lisa<br>- house no sabía que responder, estaba helado...comenzó a titubear ...lisa eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ni recuerdo bien ese viaje...  
>- como no lo recuerdas si me enferme...yo nunca olvidaría algo así, nunca olvidaría si algo te pasa...dime que mierda paso, dijo cuddy ya muy molesta<br>- mierda Cuddy ! eres tan insoportable a veces...  
>- eso soy para ti una molestia cierto? siempre lo supe<br>- no eres una molestia para mi, yo te amo ! pero las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya gritando greg le dijo... primero que todo perdiste a nuestro hijo, si tuviste un aborto hace 18 años, segundo nos separamos porque entraste en crisis y me alejaste de tu vida, tercero tuve un infarto en la pierna, cuarto tuve otra pareja a la que nunca pude amar como a ti, quinto tuviste que tratar de tener un bebe sola, y después sola adoptaste a Rachel, esta feliz esa es la verdad !  
>- lisa lo quedo mirando y le pego una cachetada que le dejo los dedos marcados a house en su cara...eres una mierda house, te aprovechaste de mi para usarme como una de tus putas, te aprovechaste de mi vulnerabilidad para tener sexo conmigo, para mentirme en la cara, como pudiste hacerme esto y todos me engañaron! vallanse todos a la mierda...<br>- espera cuddy, yo te dije que no quería tener sexo contigo, tu insistentemente  
>- y tu muy obediente cierto?<br>- yo todo esto lo hice por ti ! que querías que te dijera que nuestras vidas son una mierda desde que nos separamos...bueno son una mierda y te quise evitar eso...  
>- tan bueno doctor house...<br>- lo que se es que no te mentí en todo...yo si te amo !  
>- pues bien por ti, por que yo te odio<br>- mentira tu me amas ! como si fueras una quinceañera ! y eso la toma por los brazos y comienza a besarla, lisa se dejo por un momento hasta que se soltó de él...lo miro fijo a los ojos y le dijo...yo no te amo ! yo ame a otro hombre, no el que eres ahora...te odio !

Y con eso Lisa sale del cuarto, dejando a un house desbastado ! se fue de nuevo...solo dios sabe como duele...

Continuara !


	6. Chapter 6

Después de la fuerte discusión Lisa salió a caminar por la playa, ella no entendía porque House le había hecho eso, que pasaron durante los últimos 18 años en su vida, como fue que terminaron así, si se querían tanto…se sentó en arena y comenzó a mirar el océano y tratar de recodar que era lo que sentía por house, ella como doctora sabía que la pérdida de memoria no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos y de verdad lisa sentía que lo amaba como antes o incluso más….

Por su Lado el nefrólogo llamo a su fiel Wilson para decirle los nuevos acontecimientos…..- mierda house te dije que algo malo iba a pasar en viaje, tiene que controlarla puede entrar en shock…..- Wilson esto es tu culpa, a ti se te ocurrió la súper idea de que me pasara por el amor de su vida….- sí, pero tampoco te opusiste ¿y sabes por qué? Porque la amas idiota…- yo…no sé qué siento…- a mí no me vengas con eso house, te vi con ella, disfrutaste bastante fingir el romance porque, en el fondo nunca la dejaste de amar…- Wilson ya para, aunque la quiera mas que ha nada en este puto mundo, estoy jodido porque ella me odia y con justa razón…..- mmm, mira house trata de hablar con ella dile lo que sientes y explícale todo, a ver si no empeora, te deja odiar y de paso no nos mata a todos llegando….- siempre tan valiente Jimmy tirar las idea y después arrancas como las ratas, con razón tus matrimonios son un fracaso….- adiós house y con eso ambos cuelgan el teléfono.

House la sale a buscar, conociéndola era probable que este en una playa solitaria, tratando de ordenar el rompecabezas….Greg camino por más de una hora su pierna ya le dolía un poco pero eso no lo detendría ya que tenía que encontrar a cuddy si o si…. Al comenzar a bajar el sol por fin la vio, se había quedado dormida en la playa tratando de cubrirse con su largo vestido blanco…él se acerca lentamente y se sienta a su lado y después de un tiempo comenzó a despertarla….- cuddy despierta ya es tarde….lisa se comienza a mover muy despacio y se empieza a levantar y lo queda mirando a los ojos, ella los tenia rojos de tanto llorar….- así que cuddy, así es como me dices ahora….- tenemos que hablar, debo explicarte muchas cosas…..- house yo no quiero hablar nada…..- no importa si quieres o no, lo vamos hacer igual….lisa queda un poco asustada por el tono de voz de él ….- bien, dime que ha pasado y porque me hiciste esto….house se acomoda y quedan ambos sentado a lo indio mirando a la cara, la luz ya había bajo y solo los alumbraban las estrellas…..- bien, mira cuddy todo comienza con la idea de que no entraras en shokc, tú no te acordabas de cosas muy fuertes que viviste y si las revivías sola sería muy fuerte y nadie quería que lo pasaras mal de nuevo….- nadie o tú? Dime eso le importaba a Wilson y tus doctores o a ti? Porque por lo que me conozco nunca hubiera estado ventilando mi vida a cualquiera así que respóndeme con la verdad….- bien, cuddy si era yo, no quería que recordaras sola, no quería que te acordar estando sola la mierda de persona que me convertí, que soy un hijo de puta que ha hecho llorar millones de veces en estos último años; house dijo eso con una voz muy golpeada….- por qué me hiciste tanto daño como insinúas? Que te paso en la vida para ser así, dime que mierda te hice yo para que hagas todo esto que dices? Dice cuddy llorando…..- cálmate cuddy, tu no me hiciste nada, fui yo el problema….- espera house, todos estos días me dijiste que me amabas, como me mientes con algo así…..- con eso no te mentí, mira lisa después que nos separamos yo me fui a otra ciudad, tu no me querías ver porque decías que te recordaba todos los días lo que paso y no podías vivir así, tú me alejaste, no quisiste intentarlo más veces y nada, me largue con el corazón roto, te roge porque no se terminara y tú no fuiste capaz ver fuera de tus narices , después de un tiempo conocí a otra mujer viví con ella, cuando tuve el infarto en mi pierna yo vivía con ella y llegue a tu hospital y ahí fue cuando nos reencontramos, pero tu hiciste que no me conocías y te seguí tu juego, más adelante tu incluso te hiciste amiga de ella, por ende comprendí que ya no me querías ni un poco; a house también ya le corrían lagrimas por ojos….- esto es terrible greg, no acordarme de nada, y sentir que te amo, como sabré si te amé todos estos años si no recuerdo ni como llegue a ser decana, aparte todo lo que tú me dices es para odiarme, como te deje, como fui tan egoísta y porque me tratabas tan mal…..- mira lisa eso ya paso, tú estabas con una gran depresión y no sabías que era lo que quería yo debí ser más persistente y haberte esperado más, pero ya no lo hice y me arrepentí cada día de mi vida, y si trataba mal, es porque yo no podía dejar que me amaras de nuevo, yo no soy bueno para nadie, mira todo lo que te hecho, eso te quería evitar, no soy un hombre confiable…..- necesito descansar, ha sido mucho por hoy dice lisa..- será mejor que volvamos y pedir otro cuarto para ti, yo necesito estar sola….con eso se van caminado por la orilla del mar y ninguno dice nada más…..había sido bastante por una noche…

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente Lisa va al cuarto de House con el fin de despertarlo para poder seguir con la conversación que había quedado inconclusa; le toca la puerta por mucho rato y no pasaba nada, Greg no se levantaba; en ese momento paso una mucama y lisa le pide si le puede abrir la puerta del cuarto; La mucama acepta porque sabía que ellos venían juntos.

Al ingresar al dormitorio de House, lisa lo primero que sintió fue olor a alcohol, de inmediato supo que el nefrólogo bebio hasta altas horas de la madrugada; cuddy de a poco se acerca a la cama para ver su estado y se dio cuenta que ni lo zapatos se sacó, lisa comienza a quitarle los zapatos y lo tapa, después ordeno un poco el cuarto y pidió desayuno a la habitación para los dos. Mientras espera que llegue el servicio a la habitación, ella se pone a mirar a su ex novio, de manera innata comienza acariciarle la cara, después se acurruca a su lado y se queda sintiendo su olor, unas cuantas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas y más se aferra a él, segundo después tocan la puerta y era el desayuno lisa abre y acomoda las cosas.

Lisa despierta a Greg y este se mueve despacio porque la resaca que tenía era gigante.

.- Hola….. Dice Lisa algo tímida

.- Hola, responde él… ¿.como entraste?

.- La mucama me abrió, pedí desayuno, así que lávate la cara y ven a la mesa… dice Cuddy

House fue al baño, no entendía porque cuddy no le gritaba por su estado y menos por todo lo de ayer, no entendía que pasa con lisa, pero decido dejarla hacer lo que ella sienta y una de esas a lo mejor lo perdona.

Greg se sienta a comer mientras Lisa le servía café, ambos comieron en silencio hasta que Lisa decide hablar….

.- Te tomaste hasta el agua del florero, crees que bebiendo se pasan los problemas…dice lisa con un tono molesto

.- Tenía ganas de no pensar más…..dijo algo tímido

.- No, tu sabes que no es, te sientes culpable y te auto destruyes…responde cuddy

.- ¿Qué quieres de mi cuddy? No entiendo, me retas por sentirme culpable, pero me atiendes como antes, que te pasa….pregunta el nefrólogo

.- A mí no me pasa nada, pero no quiero que andes por la vida borracho, las cosas no se soluciona así y de ti ya no sé qué quiero….

.- Ayer busque pasajes para adelantar nuestro vuelo, podemos viajar hoy a media noche, así que ordenas tus cosas para volver a casa….dice house

.- A ti quien te dijo que quiero volver a casa, responde lisa algo molesta y confundida…..

.- Bueno si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, yo vuelvo hoy…..

.- y quien te dijo que yo quiero que te vallas, dice lisa algo bajo….

.- de verdad quieres que me quede más día, acá contigo? Consulta house algo sorprendido

.- Sí…mira greg yo quiero arreglar todo esto y es necesario que este acá…..yo solo sé lo que siento y es que te amo, aunque eso no quita que este molesta por mentirme de nuestra vida, pero creo que te amado siempre….y no sé si recuerde todo, pero si llego a recordar los malos ratos que viví contigo quiero que estés acá para no sentir rencor por ti y acordarme de todo lo que siento y que eso no es tan fuerte como lo que te amo…

House queda plasmado con todo lo que dice cuddy, se levanta de su asiento y la toma por la cintura se acerca a ella y le dice…..

.- Yo te amo Lisa, siempre te amado nunca deje de pensar en ti, solo si te aleje fue por tu bien, pero siempre hubieron momentos que no daba más que te quería de vuelta y después de todo esto sé que no puede tenerte lejos nuevamente…..te necesito en mi vida…..

House se acerca para besarla pero ella le corre la cara y le dice…

.- aún no me beses, todavía estoy enojada, pero te amo….

House sonríe y la abraza muy fuerte, él pensaba para sus adentro que ahora si era su momento para ser feliz, aunque que tenga que esperar para que a lisa se le pase el enojo.

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente, Lisa aún estaba molesta pero aprovecho al máximo sus vacaciones y decidió disfrutar de la playa y el calor. Durante el mediodía Cuddy estaba tomando sol en playa, usaba un bikini de color negro que le quedaba muy bien, mientras se bronceaba leía una revista y tomaba jugo natural; con house no habían tenido ningún encuentro cercano de manera física, solo habían conversado de banalidades.

Mientras lisa disfrutaba de su lectura, sintió que alguien se acomodó al lado de ella; miro de reojo y era Greg, al principio no quiso darle importancia a su presencia, pero cuando lo vio con esa camisa amarilla con palmeras no aguanto más y tuvo hablar….

.- No puedo creer que aún uses esa camisa, ya debe tener más 20 años….dice entre risas

.-Para que tú sepas, esta camisa es un clásico, no quedan como estas hermosuras…responde el nefrólogo

.- Por dios, es horrible y lo sabes; te dije mil veces que no la compraras

.- Mujer de que te quejas, si el día que la compre me la sacaste con los dientes, por todo lo que te excitaba con ella puesta…..y ahora es house quien ríe….

.- Idiota, responde lisa con una media risa…..

.- Vamos cuddy no te sientas mal, sé que soy irresistible, aparte no está mal que te siga excitando…dice ahora house

.- Quien te dijo a ti, que yo estoy excitada contigo ahora….dice lisa con una cara muy coqueta

.- Te conozco Lisa Cuddy, tus mejillas están rojas y suspiras cada vez más rápido; tú te mueres de ganas de hacérmelo en el mar…..

.- No seas imbécil; dice cuddy y con eso se levanta para ir a nadar al mar muy helado…..

.- House solo la mira con una amplia sonrisa en su cara y después se estira a dormir…

Durante la Noche salieron a comer al restaurant del hotel, después de lo ocurrido en la playa se hablaron solo para lo que fuera necesario, lisa estaba molesta de que a pesar de no fueron pareja por 18 años siguió conociéndola tan bien, como era posible que no cambio ni un poco durante los años, o será que siempre estuvo pendiente de ella durante este tiempo y sí lo que le dijo las otras noches era verdad, que nunca dejo amarla; para ser sincera ella igual lo dudo, si creyó que le había gustado estar con ella estos días, pero no le daba crédito a que la amo por todos estos años y no hizo nada por no hacerle daño….. Estaba confundida…

.- Te ocurre algo, pregunta Greg

.- No, estaba pensando en llamar para saber cómo sigue Rachel…..muchos días sin saber de ella….

.- puedes llamarla de la recepción…..dice house

.- si eso creo que hare….vuelvo de inmediato

Con eso lisa sale a llamar por teléfono y Greg se queda pensando en cuanto más debería recordar todo, ya que sabe todo y no entro en shock debe estar a punto de volver a tener su memoria, solo que no sabía qué va a pasar después de eso, ojala que siga todo como esta y que de verdad se den una oportunidad….

Lisa después que cuelga el teléfono y se queda más tranquila de saber que su hija está bien, sale a caminar por el patio del hotel, se sienta al frente de una pileta y se dedica a observar el agua caer….cierra los ojos y ve como House la besa con pasión en un momento de tristeza, de inmediato los abre y recuerda lo que paso con Joy…..estuvo ahí con ella en ese momento difícil, una sonrisa se formó en su cara y en ese momento se dio cuenta que de verdad House la amo durante años….mientras caminaba en su búsqueda recordó cómo le arruino una cita, donde llego con el pretexto de que le firmar unos documentos para la paciente que no sentía dolor…..se volvió a sentar porque la cabeza la estaba matando, tomo aire y después se fue todo a oscuras; Cayo desmayada en el patio del hotel.

Continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddy cuando despertó, se sentía desorientada no sabía dónde estaba y su cabeza la estaba matando…se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, al salir se encontró de frente con Gregory House…

.- Como te sientes, consulta House

.- Bien, me acuerdo de todo, dice con voz molesta, recuerdo todo dice estaba vez gritando

.- Lisa ya sabías que te había mentido y el grito ya me lo diste, porque estás tan enojada ahora, dice house en un tono relajado

.- Estoy furiosa porque te reíste de mí, como quisiste…..tuvimos sexo más de una vez, te quedaste en mi casa, involucraste a todos los idiotas de tu equipo, que por cierto están todos despedidos, incluso Wilson….

.- Lisa cálmate, ya sabes que fue por tu bien…

.- Por mi bien….que bien si lo mejor fue a verme separado de ti cuando jóvenes

.- No fue eso lo que dijiste estos días, tú sabes muy bien que amaste todo este tiempo y los sentimientos no tienen relación con la memoria….

.- Te encanta saber que te amé por años, tu ego de idiota crece cierto…..

.- Por dios Cuddy para el drama…

.- No me digas nada, yo me voy ahora mismo, tengo una hija que cuidar y un par de imbéciles que demandar y despedir…. Dice Lisa furiosa

Tomaron el primer vuelo que salió y no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el viaje, House estaba molesto porque sabía que estaba sobre actuando, cuando aún no recordaba todo y sabía la verdad no se enojó tanto, es más quería seguir con él y ahora todo a la mierda …..

Al llegar Nueva Yersi cada uno tomo su camino, Lisa fue a su casa a ver a su hija y llamar su abogado y House fue a su departamento para luego ir al hospital y preparar a todos para el huracán Cuddy

.- Nos va arruinar la carrera dice Cameron bastante angustiada

.- Hay que pensar positivo a lo mejor ya no esta tan furiosa dice Chase

.- Olvídate de eso canguro, los va a destruir…responde Greg

En la tarde Cuddy Volvió al Hospital y mando a llamar de manera inmediata a Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman y House….

Todos ingresaron a la oficina de la decana….Cameron Intento hablar peor Lisa la callo de inmediato

.- Voy a ser breve, están despedidos y supongo que tienen claros los cargos, además les informo que puse una demanda para cada uno de ustedes…

.- Lisa tienes que calmarte, estás muy molestas….dice Wilson tratando de calmar las cosas

.- Doctor Wilson haga el favor de salir de mi oficina y retirar sus cosas, igual que todos los demás

Todos Salen del despacho de su ahora Ex jefa, el único que se quedo fue House….

.- Estás mal Lisa, enójate conmigo, pero no con ellos, tu sabes que son buenos doctores, lo hicieron por tu bien

.- No me llames Lisa, y lárgate también…..

.- No me voy hasta que razones

.- No tengo nada que razonar, tú abusaste de mi confianza, del amor que un día no tuvimos, jugaste con la muerte de nuestro hijo y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca….

House la tomo en sus brazos y la miro fijos a los ojos….

.- Te vas arrepentir de esto y lo sabes, les vas arruinar las carreras a gente que solo quiso tu bien, cárgamela a mí si quieres

.- Sabes que a ti no puedo cagarte la carrera, dice Lisa

.-¿Por qué no puedes Lisa?

.- Porque….porque…eres el padre de mi futuro hijo….

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

House quedo plasmado con la noticia, mientras cuddy lloraba, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir; Lisa comenzó a caminar a su escritorio pero en ese momento sintió que alguien la toma del brazo…queda cara a cara con House…..

.- Cunado lo supiste, le pregunto House, estando muy cerca de su Boca

.- Ayer, cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta que tenía atraso y me hice una prueba casera…dice lisa sintiendo el olor del padre de su hijo….

.- Tiene que revisarte un Ginecólogo…..ahora mismo debería hacerte una eco….

.- House para, esto no está bien, el bebé es mío y punto….

.- House la tomo más fuerte y la acerco aún más a su cuerpo….y le dijo ….estás locas si piensas que no me voy hacerme cargo de mi hijo, si tú quieres contigo hablo solo por eso, pero ya que recordaste sabes muy bien que cuando estuviste antes embarazada amaba a mi bebé y sufrí tanto como tú…..

.- Lo siento….pero estoy tan confundida…..mira lo que paso, mira como estoy, necesito que te pongas en mi lugar….

.- Cuddy hay que seguir adelante, ya da igual lo tu accidente ahora solo hay que pensar en nuestro bebé dice house tocándole el estómago a Lisa…..

Cuddy con sus manos toma la cara de house y lo besa, se olvidó de todo el enojo que sentía, tan solo eran ellos y su hijo que viene en camino, el beso estaba lleno de pasión, el tomo más fuerte y la levanto, ella aprovecho el momento para cruzar las piernas por su cintura, estaban tan conectados en el momento que no sintieron entrar a Wilson quien quedo con la boca abierta…

.- Wilson hace un fuerte carraspeos para que lo escuchen….interrumpo dice el oncólogo con una media risa

.- Si, Wilson pero qué más da…dice House algo molesto

Cuddy se baja de los brazos de House y le dice….

.- No Wilson, no interrumpes nada, supongo que vienes por tus papeles de finiquito …..

House queda un plasmado, pensó que lisa se le iba a pasar el enojo con lo del bebé, pero no seguía en su misma postura…..

.- Cuddy, yo sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión, pero si me llevas a juicio creo que sepas que me voy a defender y los patitos también dice Wilson en un tono molesto

.- Esta bien Wilson, pero tú sabes que yo voy a ganar….así que me da igual…..

.- Por dios Cuudy, no sé qué te pasa, de verdad….te estabas revolcando con House, pero igual nos odias, de verdad hazte ver grita Wilson

House quien no había dicho ni una palabra decidió intervenir…

.- Wilson no le hables así…..tratemos de arreglas bien esto

.- Pero que vamos hablar House, si ella nos quiere arruinar la carrera, porque se pegó un par revolcones contigo, tú mismo me dijiste que lo trataste de evitar y ella insistió, así que no me venga con tonteras….

Wilson no alcanzo a continuar porque House le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, Wilson cayó al suelo…Lisa quedo helada con lo que vio…

Wilson se levantó y salió dando un fuerte portazo

Cuddy se acercó a house para verle la mano…

.- Estás bien? Pregunta Cuddy

.- Sí….pero no creas que lo hice por ti; tan solo no quiere que te estreses y que le pase algo mi hijo; si tu dejaras la tontera de las demandas…nada de esto pasaría….si no los quieres ver solo despídelos…..Con eso House salió de la oficina y dejo sola a cuddy llorando sin saber que hacer…..

Dos días después House visito a Wilson, no se habían hablado desde el incidente en la oficina de Cuddy….

.-Que quieres House, me vas a golpear de nuevo

.- No, vengo para saber cómo están las cosas

.- Todo igual, busco trabajo y mi mejor amigo me golpea por ex novia, la cual nos va cagar las carreras a todos….

.- Jimmy todo tiene explicación, esa mujer va ser…

.- que va ser, house, tú la defiendes porque volviste a enamorarte de ella, y e te va ser daño….

.- Ella está embarazada, va tener un hijo mío grita House

.- ¿qué?...como paso eso dice Wilson

.- Bueno cuando papá y mamá….

.- House entiendo como lo hicieron es que como…..pensé que te cuidabas…

.- Yo pensé que ella se cuidaba, pero viste los chistes ocurren

.- y te va demandar igual…

.- ep ep…nop, a mí no me va demandar pero si me despidió

.- Increíble, ustedes dos los pasaron de lo lindo con el dele que suene y los demás pagamos por los problemas hormonales de Cuddy

.- Oye Wilson cálmate, estás hablando de mi muj….ósea de la madre de mi hijo

.- Bueno si disculpa,….y felicidades, seguramente yo no seré el padrino….

House solo se ríe y le dice..

.- No lo creo….

Una semana después House fue a visitar a cuddy, no sabía de ella del día de la discusión con Wilson; Toco la puerta de su casa y espero calmadamente que saliera…Cuddy abrió la puerta con Rachel embarazos

.- Sabes que cuando estes más gorda no la podrás cargar más así…Dice House

.- NO va a pesa más de 10 kilos, cuando tenga nueve meses….

.- como te sientes…consulta house

.- Bien, malestar en la mañana, pero ya va a pasar…..

.- Bien, solo quería saber si todo estabas bien, dice House jugando con su Bastón

.- No quieres Pasar, pregunta Lisa….

.- NO, ya vi que estas bien….otro día vengo….

.- No voy a ser la demanda…dice Lisa

.- en serio? Pero que paso….

.- Bueno, pensé bien y no quiero desgastarme con eso, al fin y al cabo gracias a eso, estoy de nuevo embarazada dice Lisa con un Sonrisa

.- Sí dice House con Una sonrisa…

.- Y tampoco los voy a despedir….pero si les puse un reclamo médico, nada grave, ya que ninguno tiene reclamos, bueno todos menos tú…..

.- Y a mí me lo pusiste también, consulta House con un aspecto coqueto….

.- No claro que no Greg, tu sabes que a ti no puedo hacerte nada…..

House tan solo sonríe y se Va…..

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado los nueve meses de embarazo muy rápido, House y Cuddy se relacionaban solamente por la bebé...Él la iba ver su casa, le llevaba cosas a su futura hija y trata de no incomodarla; por su lado Lisa estaba recuperada al 100 por ciento, ya había dejado a tras las demandas y el enojo, su única preocupación eran sus hijas….

Lisa aún no se sentía preparada para tener algo más formas con House, sabía que la quería mucho, pero aún tiene presente la mentira….Ella tenía claro Él que se podía aburrir de esperarla pero también quería estar segura de que hacer con su vida amorosa, porque, ahora habían dos personas más que les afectaba directamente y eran sus hijas…..

House llego a la casa de cuddy alrededor de las nueve de la noche para saber si estaba bien….toco el timbre varias veces pero nadie salió, tomo la llave que guardaba lisa bajo la maseta e ingreso a la casa….cuando iba por el pasillo escucho uno gemidos de dolor y prevenían del cuarto de la bebé, fue de inmediato y al llegar vio a lisa cuddy apoyada en la pared trabajando la respiración, estaba en trabajo de parto…..

.-Dios Cuddy, como no llamas, cuando fue la última contracción…

.- Hace tres minutos….sabía que vendrías dice con media sonrisa….

.- No alcanzo a llevarte al Hospital, vas a tener que parir aquí…dime donde esta Rachel….

.- Está dormida…

.- Bien….voy a ir por agua y toallas limpias, dime donde tienes alcohol y tijeras….

.- Hay de todo en el baño…aayyyyy gritaba cuddy de dolor….

House fue por todo lo necesario para traer a su hija al mundo…no podía creer que él iba a sacar a su hija….

House acomodo a Lisa con almohadas y su colchoneta de Yoga…tenía agua limpia, toallas y todo lo necesario para un parto casero…

.- Bien Cuddy vamos, a la cuenta de tres comienzas a pujar, ya estás dilatada al cien por ciento …1…2..3…..vamos…

.. AAYYYYY… me duele…..ayyyyyyy

.- Vamos lisa….respirar….de nuevo….

.- No puedo…lisa comenzaba a llorar…

.- NO llores…..vamos amor tu puedes….

.- Por qué ahora me llamas amor, todos estos meses me has ignorado….ayyyyy

.- Tu sabes que te amo y no es el momento de pelear…y a mí defensa tu no querías que me acercar más..

.- Ayyyyy idiota quería que te acercaras más hace 5 meses…..

.- Por qué no me dijiste, me das señales confusas Lisa….

.- Prométeme que ahora te vas quedar, no quiero que salgas más por esa puerta….

.- Me estás pidiendo una relación, consulta House…

.- aayyyyyy sí….me duele…..y sí quiero una relación, una familia….vamos hacer esto juntos…

.- Bien, entonces traigamos a nuestra hija al mundo….vamos lisa tu puedes….

.- Dime que me amas…ayyyyy ….dice Cuddy

.- Te Amo…

.- Yo también ayyyy…

.- se le ve la cabeza, sigue así un poco más…..

.- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…

Y en ese momento se escucha el llanto más hermoso del mundo….Ya había nacido la primera hija biológica de los doctores más complejos de la faz de la tierra….

.- Una hermosa niña, dice House y le besa la cabeza…después corta el cordón y la revisa….está sanita…Se la entrega a Cuddy…

.- Es hermosa…dice lisa llorando….House le da un suave besos en los labios….

.- Te amo

.- Te amo

Lisa es ingresada al hospital por su seguridad y la bebé también….House tenía a su hija en brazos y lisa tenía a rachel mientras le daba biberón en la cama….

.- Creo que por fin somos una familia…dice Lisa….

.- Sí somos una familia…dice House

Ambos por fin eran felices nuevamente, sabían que tendría que pasar nuevos problemas y felicidades, pero ahora se tenían en uno al otro y ningún recuerdo se iba interponer….

FIN


End file.
